The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to managing a workload in an environment.
A hybrid cloud model is one option for businesses to manage cyclical workloads and lighten the load on local hardware resources. As cloud services continue to grow, businesses have an increasing number of potential cloud computing environments on which to deploy their workloads. Cloud computing environments can be tested to determine whether a particular cloud is suitable for a given workload.